Boudica and Amal
by eyelovefantasy
Summary: Boudica and Amal were ordinary adventurers, until, they saw a huge, red dragon. Based on the DragonLord Saga. 2x the heroines, 2x the adventure, 2x the fun!
1. An Ordinary Day Untill

I don't own Dragonfable or anyone in it except Amal. Boudica is owned by -and used by the permission of- Cheetachan. (A sign flashes saying "applause".)

An Ordinary Day Until…

Two female adventurers stood on the edge of a cliff, admiring the scenery below. Their names were Boudica and Amal, and two better friends could not be found in all of Lore. Boudica was 17 years old. She wore a purple Rogue's outfit with blue trim, and had red hair, which went all the way down her back. Amal, on the other hand, was 15-year-old Mage. Her robe was white with blue trim and her hair was brown and shoulder-length with curls at the end.

Suddenly a huge, red dragon appeared in front of the two girls, startling them. They were even more startled when a red moglin named Twilly got off the dragon and was followed (confusion upon confusion) by the priestess, Lady Celestial. After a second, Boudica noticed that Lady Celestial was holding two black boxes with dragon faces on them. She only just had time to take this in when Lady Celestial and Twilly walked off into the forest.

"Can this day get any _weirder_?" exclaimed Amal.

"I don't know," said Boudica, "Did you notice those boxes Lady Celestial was holding?"

"Yes, I saw them. Maybe we should follow Lady Celestial and Twilly."

"That maybe the only way to figure this out."

So they followed Twilly and the priestess into the forest. They had not gone very far in when they heard Lady Celestial say, "Oh, my, who put a rug in the forest?"

"Oh nose!" came Twilly's voice, "That's not a rug. That's a gorrillaphant! Don't worry Priestess, I'll protect you!"

Then there came a sound like something being kicked and the little, red moglin came flying through the air. When he landed the girls rushed to him, and Boudica cried, "Let us help you Twilly." So they ran to where the gorrillaphant and Lady Celestial were.

"I'll put it to sleep, you attack first," said Amal when they got there and saw the big, ugly gorriphent. She got out her favorite staff (it was called the Clouded Death Gem and had a stone held by skeletal hands the on top) and put an enchanted sleep on the hideous brute.

"Okay," said Boudica as she got out her Jambiya (gold daggers with part of the blades curling away from the rest and a purple ball at the end of each hilt), "but next time I'll distract the monster and_ you_ attack first." Then she attacked the gorrillaphant hitting it twice with her daggers. Pretty soon the creature lay dead.

"Boy, this thing smells _really_ bad," stated Boudica.

"Thank you, Adventurers," said Lady Celestial, "for saving me. May I know the names for my rescuers?"

"But Priestess," said Twilly "you said that their names were Boudica and Amal and that they were the ones destined to…" Then Lady Celestial sighed and said, "Twilly…" Then turning to the girls she added, " Will you please tell Captain Rolith in Oaklore, that we will be taking the _short-cut_ through the forest?" After that she and Twilly walked off.

"Maybe I _shouldn't_ ask if the day can get any weirder," remarked Amal. Then, both girls smiled, laughed, and head toward the keep on the top of the hill to their left.


	2. The Beginnings of Power

I don't own Dragonfable or anyone in it except Amal

All I own is Amal.

The Beginnings Of Power

In Oaklore, Boudica and Amal went on several quests, from defending the keep from Sneevils to getting super-sweet honey from an Oaklore buzzer hive (they didn't like that one as they both hated bugs). While on these quests, one would attack the monster while the other would distract it or (in Amal's case) put it to sleep. After one quest, Amal said, "Maybe we should find Captain Rolith and give him Lady Celestial's message."

"Yes," said Boudica, "perhaps we should have done it earlier, but we got so busy going on quests that we couldn't."

They found Captain Rolith pretty quickly (he was kind of hard to miss) and told him Lady Celestial was taking the short cut. "What! Lady Celestial!" said he, "Alone in the forest! The forest isn't safe especially for her! She needs protection!"

Sure enough, the "protection" he sent was Boudica and Amal.

"A heroine's work is never done," sighed Boudica, "ever." She and Amal were in the forest again, looking for Lady Celestial. Then, coming from somewhere in front of them, a voice said, "Give us the boxes, Priestess, and we'll kill you quickly."

"Hmm, sounds like Capt. Rolith was right," said Amal. With unspoken consent, the two friends ran toward the voice.

In a few seconds, they saw who had threatened Lady Celestial. It was an ugly man with black hair and a purple cape.

"Don't worry Lady Celestial," said Boudica, "we'll keep you safe from Ugly here."

Amal laughed.

"_Peasants_," raged "Ugly", "I am Drakath, leader of the Darkwolf bandits, and the rightful ruler of this land!"

"How _dare_ you insult my friend," Amal cried out, " We were just going to take Lady Celestial and the boxes and leave, but, you just made this personal _pal_."

Drakath said something about the boxes being the key to his throne, which neither of the girls really paid attention to, then signaled to two bandits, who (the girls could only assume) were hiding in some trees.

"I'll take the ugly one on the right…" said Boudica.

"I'll take Mr. Ugly on the left, then," said Amal.

"… And whoever finishes with their opponent first takes Prince Ugly."

The heroines equipped their weapons and began the battle by defending themselves; only this time Boudica equipped a staff rather like Amal's Clouded Death Gem only with a slightly clearer gem. Just then, something strange happened. Both girls felt a queer _glowing_ feeling in their chests and everything around them glowed slightly, except the bad guys. Amal cast a somewhat stronger spell than usual and the bandit on the left fell immediately. At that moment, Boudica hit the other bandit over the head a little harder than ever before. He also fell.

However, as they turned on Drakath, Boudica and Amal's new power seemed to fade. For, even attacking together, they only managed to knock him out for a few seconds. When he came to, he said something that neither of the girls was paying attention to until the word "_peasants_" escaped his unpleasant mouth.

"Her name's _Amal_!" yelled Boudica.

"Yeah," screamed Amal, "and _her_ name's Boudica!"

While Boudica and Amal were still yelling at Drakath, a Sneevil came up and stole the boxes, after which Drakath disappeared, declaring that this was not over.

"Well done," said Lady Celestial, then she told the heroines about the Sneevil and how Twilly, who was in Falconreach, might know someone who could help. Then, she teleported home for a cup of tea.

"She can teleport! Why didn't she teleport before? Then we wouldn't have had to save her!" said Amal

"I don't know," said Boudica, "Anyway, we should see if we can get those boxes back, they might be important."

So, the two best friends went to Falconreach, battling three bandits, a man-eating bear, and a sea serpent to get there.

A.N. Please review! The suspense of not knowing what you think is killing me!


	3. Of Peeping Toms and Dragon Boxes

Hi, I'm Cheetahchan

Hi, I'm Cheetachan. I'm doing the disclaimer this chapter because Eyelovefantasy passed out due to build up of suspense. So my friend, who doesn't own DF, doesn't pass out again, please review this fic. Enjoy the chapter.

Of Peeping Toms and Dragon Boxes

In the distance, Boudica and Amal could see the shops and the huge, legendary Guardian Tower of Falconreach. However, as they drew nearer to the town, a creepy, mysterious stranger in a black cloak stopped them.

"Would you like to buy some Doomweapons?" he asked in a marrow chilling voice, "Only, a true hero can wield a Doomweapon."

"Uh, thanks, but, um, we have to go now," said Boudica.

"Yes," said Amal, "we have to meet ou-our our grandmother!"

As the friend hurried away, Amal whispered, "Does he seem evil tot you?"

"He _is_ a creep," said Boudica.

By this time they were passing the first few shops: a barber's shop and an alchemist's shop. After they had left these and a few other shops and houses behind, they seemed to be in the center of Falconreach. They could see the Guardian Tower with the sea behind it in front of them; to their right was the town hall; and to their left was an inn.

"There's Twilly," said Boudica pointing to where he stood on a stump by the town hall.

"Let's stop in the inn and get cleaned up before talking to him," said Amal, "I feel all icky after so many battles."

So, they walked into the inn where a teenage boy named Tom greeted them. _Average_ was the word that best described Tom; he was average in height, had average, brown hair, and average, brown eyes. All in all, there was nothing extraordinary about his appearance.

"The inn keeper, Serenity, 's m' cousin," he told the girls, pointing at a blonde woman.

"Er, really?" said Amal, showing her shier side.

"Excuse us," said Boudica, "we have to go talk to her."

A few minuets later, the girls were upstairs getting cleaned up, having made all their arrangements with Serenity. Tom sat downstairs contemplating something all the while.

"I'll go check on the girls," he said slyly and walked off.

Soon his voice (loud enough for the entire town to hear) came floating downstairs saying, "HELLO, LADIES!"followed by two screams and two whacks.

"What happened?" Serenity asked, trying not to smile when Tom came back down.

"A _rogue_ hit me on the head with a _stick_!" he replied.

"A _staff_!" cried an angry voice behind him.

Tom turned to see a furious Boudica followed by an equally infuriated Amal.

"A _staff_!" repeated Boudica, then she turned to Serenity and said, "Thanks for letting us use your rooms, we need to leave now."

"Can I come with you?" asked Tom, already forgetting what just happened.

"No!" said Amal sharply.

Once they were outside, they met a boy named Ash who they invited to look for the Black Dragon Boxes with them.

"Really?" said Ash, "O.K., let's go talk to Twilly!"

So, they went to talk to Twilly who told them that Robina Hood would probably catch the Sneevil who stole the boxes. That meant they had to go to Surewould Forest. So, they traveled east, past the weapon shop and the pet shop, until they came to Surewould Forest.

Sure enough, when Boudica, Amal, and Ash got there, they saw the Sneevil carrying both Black Dragon Boxes and walking toward a trap with Robina sitting close by. Twang! The Sneevil stepped on the rope and flew upwards, dropping the boxes.

"My boxes!" cried the Sneevil.

"Sorry," said Robina, "but these boxes are now the property Robina Hood!"

"Actually, those are our boxes," said Boudica boldly stepping forward.

"So, theses boxes belong to you," said the female ranger, "Well, I'd be happy to give them back to you if you'll do me some favors first!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" yelled the Sneeveil.

"So," said Amal a few minutes later, as the three adventurers stood outside a bandit camp, "we've got to go in there, get the money these bandits stole from King Alteon, and give it to Robina?"

"Yep," said Ash, "let's go!"

So they charged forward, killing all bandits in their path – at least Boudica and Amal did.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" screamed Ash while trying to avoid being beaten to a pulp.

Boudica rushed to his aid, quickly killing the bandit he was fighting. Soon, all the bandits were dead and the gold was in the possession of the adventurers.

"Here's the gold you wanted Robina," said Amal when they returned to where Robina was, "What do you want us to do with it?"

"Give it to every monster you can find," Robina replied, as if that was the only thing you did with gold.

Soon, Boudica and Amal were knocking out monsters left and right and giving them gold while Ash … tried.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" he screamed yet again.

"I'll do it," Amal told Boudica and ran off to help him.

"Well," she said when the creature was unconscious, "that's all of 'em! Let's go tell Robina."

So, they returned to Robina.

"And we didn't keep one coin!" said Ash, after Boudica told her that they had given the gold away, in a tone that said that he would have liked to keep some. Robina tossed him a coin, which trilled him. Then, she turned the girls and said, "A deal's a deal. You kept up your end of the bargain, so, the boxes are yours."

"That's it?" asked Boudica.

"Why? What were you expecting?"

"A boss monster to turn up and – "

"STOP RIGHT THERE PEASANTS!" yelled Drakath from behind them.

"_This_ is what I expected," said Boudica.

"You _dare_ to call_ my_ friend a peasant?" shrieked Amal.

Drakath, however, addressed Robina, "Thank you for keeping _my_ boxes safe. I'm glad you met my friends; now I can kill _all_ of you!"

Boudica sighed and said, "Didn't you learn anything last time?"

"I learned you were fools for letting me live! _This_ time I'm prepared for _all_ of you!"

"That was luck on your part!"

Then an ugly … thing appeared next to Drakath, grabbed Ash, and threw him down again.

"Holy Chickencow!" exclaimed Amal, "What _is_ that that thing?"

"I don't know, but, it's ugly and Ash is out cold," said Boudica.

_Twang, zip!_ Robina shot the creature! She reached for another arrow but never needed it.

The glowing had returned to Boudica's and Amal's chests, only this time it was slightly stronger. Everything except Drakath and the monster glowed with stronger light than ever before and their attacks were so much stronger and faster that the beast was dead before it even started to fall. However, this power seemed to last only for a short time, for Drakath, again, managed to survive.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" said he.

"Didn't you say that last time?" asked Boudica.

"Those boxes are still mine!" yelled the exiled prince and he grabbed the boxes.

"No! Boudica, Amal, don't let him open them!" cried Robina, but it was too late.

"Empty?!"

"Yes, I already dumped out the useless things inside," said the up-side-down Sneevil, "Now gimme my empty boxes!"

Drakath disappeared and Boudica and Amal asked, in unison, "You dumped them out? Where?"

"Sneevil Dump Site, of course!"

Just then, Ash sat up and said, with idiotic expression on his face, "Hey, look! Fairy Sneevils!"

A.N. – Hi! It's me, Eyelovefantasy! I'm O.K. for now, but you never can tell. By the way, did Cheetachan tell you her _Gargoyles_ fic, _Physic Journey_, or her _Invader Zim_ fic, _Truth by Ignorance_? No? Well, you might whanna check them out! (Hugs Cheetachan)


	4. Stories and Eggs

This chapter is dedicated to Cheetachan and our friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own DF, nor am I making money off this story.

Stories and Eggs

"Ash are you _sure_ you're okay?" asked Amal for about the tenth time.

"YES!" Ash said.

"You don't need to go back to the inn and rest?"

"NO!"

"Are you _absolutely_ sure-"

"YYEESS!!"

The three adventurers were traveling east again, this time looking for Valencia Surehunter, who, as Twilly said, might know where Sneevil Dump Site was. As they went along, Boudica thought, _Amal is justifiable in her concern about Ash's health. Just a minute ago he was talking about Fairy Sneevils!_

Suddenly, Ash stopped and said, "Whoa! That looks kinda like Cysero, the mad weapon smith!"

He was pointing at a giant, gold statue, in front of which stood a beautiful woman with purple hair that came down to her hips. Her green eyes sparkled as much as her gold earrings as she called, enthusiastically, "Care to buy this _lovely_, rare statue? Only _one billion gold_!"

"No thanks," said Boudica. Then she asked, "Are you Valencia?"

"The very one!" said Valencia with a smile.

"Out of curiosity," said Ash, "do you know Tray Surehunter?"

"Of course I know him, he's my father! He was searching for _the ultimate treasure_, but, he never came back, so, I'm watching the family business until he does."

"What's _the ultimate treasure_?" asked Amal, curious.

"I don't know. If I did, I'd be after it too. But, Pops can have that one; I'm after a bigger prize!"

"Bigger prize?" repeated Boudica, wondering how on Lore something could be bigger than _the ultimate treasure_.

"The Blade of Awe. It- aw, shucks, you don't wanna hear about that rusty old thing!"

There was a brief pause, then, Valencia said, "So you two are heroines."

"Yes…" said the girls, wondering where this could be going.

"So, what's your story? I _love_ hearing heroes' stories!"

Boudica and Amal paused; their story was rather painful, especially for Boudica.

"Were you raised on a farm, but left for adventure?" asked Valencia.

"No…" said the heroines.

"Do you have amnesia and forgot you're royalty or have special powers?"

"No…"

"Was your home planet destroyed while you escaped in the last escape pod?"

"Not exactly…"

"Were your families taken from you at an early age, causing you to train to protect others?"

"No…"

"Did you find your powers when you raised your weapons above your heads and shouted, 'By the power of Numb-skull…?'"

" 'By the power of Numb-skull…', you've _got _to be kidding."

"Did you come from the past to save the world in a cool car?"

"No…"

"Do you have a cool birthmark or symbol on you connecting you to your destiny?"

"Do bruises count?"

"Did you realize that the world around you is… a computer game and you are… THE ONES?"

"What's a com-pu-ter?"

"You're _sure_ you're heroines?"

Boudica signed and said, "Do you _really_ want to hear our story?"

Valencia nodded.

"Amal and I come from Agirego; a village a week's journey from Oaklore," said Boudica, "And-"

"I've been wondering where you came from," interrupted Ash.

Amal glared at him.

"Anyvay," Boudica began again, "we met about seven years ago and became instant friends. We liked the same things-" here she smiled, remembering how they would jump up and down, singing their favorite songs- "went to the same places, and even exchanged valentines for each other's pets! Then about four years ago, a rogue named Kimberly Raven came to town."

"Did you say Kimberly _Raven_? The sliest female rogue in Lore?" asked Ash.

"Yes she said _Kimberly Raven_!" said Amal exasperated.

"Please, continue," said Valencia.

"Well, what she said about rogues interested me, so, when she left for Kovesport, I went with her," said Boudica

"While I stayed behind to train as a mage," added Amal.

"For four years, Mistress Kimberly taught me her skills, from remaining unseen to pick pocketing people."

Here Boudica turned to Ash, said, "Here you go!" and tossed him some gold.

"Hey! This is _my_ gold!" he said.

"Just a prank, Ash," said Boudica, then she continued the story, "I learned pretty fast and Mistress Kimberly said that there was little left for me to learn, then tragedy struck.

"A few months ago, we were walking in the woods when an undead army ambushed us! We managed to get away, but my mistress was mortally wounded in the process. She lived just long enough to get to her house, the she said, 'I'm so proud of you, Boudica. Remember that,' smiled, d-died."

Here Boudica paused. Then she said, "I buried her by her house, then started on the road to Agirego where I met Amal," but she couldn't continue, so Amal took over.

"While Boudica was training in Kovesport, I would take the nearest portal to Master Walric's camp everyday so I could train as well. Yes, I said Walric, Ash."

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" asked a perplexed Ask.

Instead of answering him, Amal said, "Like Boudica, I too, learned fast, though I made a few mistakes at first. I remember one time when I caught a spider on fire then went into a complete panic, running around, screaming 'Scene from _Arachnophobia_! Scene from _Ar-ach-no-phob-ia_!'

"Anyvay, around the same time as Boudica's attack, my family went for a picnic. Suddenly, a _gigantic _dracolitch flew overhead, headed straight for the village! Despite my family's protests, I ran after it. By the time I arrived, the horrid beast was flying away from the wreck of Agirego. I returned to my family to tell then the n-news then traveled to Kovesport to tell Boudica h-her h-home was no m-more."

Amal started to sob, so, Boudica, who was relatively calm by now, explained the events that brought them to Valencia.

"So, you _are_ the ones," whispered the treasure hunter, "The ones destined to be DRAGONLORDS!"

"What?" exclaimed Ash, Boudica, and Amal, all at the same time.

"Ya know, dragon eggs are pretty rare… I wonder how much one would be worth…" said Valencia.

"Um, Valencia…" said Boudica.

"Where did you say the eggs were?"

"Sneevil Dump Site," said Amal

"Ya know, by the look of you I'd 've guessed you were after the _White_ Dragon Boxes."

"White?" asked the heroines, perplexed.

"Never mind. Let's go get our- _your_- dragon eggs."

"Whoa! This place is _huge_!" said Ash about 15 minutes later when they had reached Sneevil Dump Site, "How can such little creatures have so much junk to throw out?"

"They steal boxes and toss whatever's inside," Valencia stated.

"How are we _ever_ gonna find the eggs in the stinking place?" asked Amal, holding her nose.

"Split up, I guess," said Boudica.

"Ash, for the last time, IT'S A MOUND OF GARBAGE! JUST HIT IT ALREADY!" yelled Amal as she and Ash fought a garbage monster, "How'd I end up with you, anyway?"

"Valencia said she and Boudica were two of a kind," said Ash, "Hey, I did it!"

He had swung his sword around and made contact with the creature's body, finally doing critical damage. As he did a stupid victory dance, however, he slipped on a rotting banana peal. Thus ended the triumph of Ash Dragonblade, knight-wannabe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boudica and Valencia were searching in another part of the dump. Suddenly, something caught the treasure hunter's eye.

"Hey, look! A Z-token!" she cried, picking up the rare coin.

"Valencia, I thought we were looking for dragon eggs, not coins no one uses!" said Boudica, annoyed.

" 'Coins no one uses?' These are the Dragon Coins of the future!"

"Sure they are."

Just then, there was a noise behind them and they turned to see a garbage monster.

"Hey, look! It's the oldest trick in the book!" yelled Boudica, pointing behind the monster and successfully distracting it.

"I _love_ stupid monsters," she murmured; then she hit the beast with her staff.

"Why do you use a staff when you're a rogue?" asked Valencia, as she, too, attacked the creature.

"'Cause I like it."

Soon the monster was dead. After battling a few more like it, they stood at the foot of a hill of garbage.

"I think I can see the eggs at the top!" Boudica cried as she squinted upwards.

* * *

"I think I can see the eggs at the top!" cried Amal on the other side of the hill.

She and Ash were dirty and bruised but otherwise unhurt.

"Well, let's go get 'em," she added after a second's pause.

With that she started up the hill followed by a reluctant Ash. Their comrades on the other side also started up the hill. Soon they were all at the top.

"Finally!" panted Ash.

"Hi!" said Amal waving at Boudica and Valencia.

"Hi!" said Boudica waving back.

"Rough time?"  
"Not too bad. You?"

"Same."

"Can't believe we found 'em!"

"I know!"

"Something's about to happen, isn't it?"

Just then, a giant bird swooped down and grabbed the eggs.

"What was _that_?" asked Boudica.

"An Ultra-vultragon," said Valencia, "They steal and eat each other's eggs and, unfortunately, their eggs look like dragon eggs."

"You mean -" began Ash.

"Yes," said Valencia.

"What do –" Ash began again.

"Get our eggs back, of course!" said Boudica.

"How –" began Ash for a third time.

"Very carefully," said Amal.

Ash glared at all three girls.

"My gosh! Said Amal a few minutes later when she and the rest arrived at Mt. Moordoor, the home of Ultra-vultragons. Her exclamation was due to the revelation that the name was quite literal; there were more doors here than she had ever seen in one place.

"Which door do we take?" she wondered out loud.

"How about… that one." said Boudica pointing at a door.

So, they all ran through that door.

When they were on the other side, however, it looked like they hadn't moved.

"That is _so wrong_," said Boudica.

Amal and Valencia turned to see that she was staring at Ash who suddenly had muscles so big one could see them across Lore. They also saw that she seemed to be wearing Amal's robe.

"Why have we switched clothing?" asked Amal looking down at the rogue's outfit she was now wearing, "And why is Valencia's hair green?"

Upon hearing that, Valencia grabbed some of her hair and found that it had, indeed, turned green. She looked too horrified to speak.

"Let's get outta here," said Amal.

"Yeah, before these changes become _permanent_!" said Boudica.

So the three girls ran back through the door, dragging Ash behind them. They were relieved, once they were on the other side, to find they had their proper outfits, hair colors, and muscles. ("Aw, man!" said Ash.)

"Oookaayyy…" said Boudica, slamming the door shut, "Which door do we take now?"

"That one!" cried Valencia who was pointing at a door with, "Take this one," on it.

Before they could protest, Boudica, Amal, and Ash had already been pushed through.

On one side of them, a Vultragon cawed in surprise; on the other side of them an equally surprised Vultragon did the same.

"Ahh! Ugly birds! Attack!" said Amal, who use her "Fury" attack and cast two spells at once.

Valencia threw a dagger at one of the giant birds, which hit it in the side.

At the same time, Boudica jumped onto the creature's back on hit it on the head. It gave a great caw and collapsed. Boudica jumped off just in time.

Meanwhile, Ash swung at the other Vultragon (he wound up hitting it in the eye by mistake) while Amal sent fireballs, ice, and electricity at it. Soon, it too fell.

The Vultragons vanquished, the odd group ran through another door. Strangely enough, Boudica and Amal appeared on one part of the mountain and Ash and Valencia appear on another part.

The two heroines barley had time to ponder this when another Vultragon swooped forward and knocked Amal onto her back. This winded her.

"Hey! That's my friend you just hurt!" Boudica yelled at the Vultragon.

She then charged at the stupid beast. After hitting it several times with her staff, she took her Jambiya out of her bag and began to stab it repeatedly. Soon it lay dead at her feet.

"Are you okay?" Boudica asked Amal who had gotten to her feet.

"Yeah," said Amal, "just bruised."

Just then, they heard their friends shouting somewhere nearby.

"Sounds like they could use our help," stated Amal.

"How do we find them, though?" asked Boudica.

"Do what we've already been doing?"

"Guess so."

So, they ran through yet another door. This time, they appeared quite near the summit of Mt. Moordoor. Ash and Valencia came running through a nearby door a few seconds later, which surprised Boudica and Amal.

"Heeeyyy, we were going to find you!" said Amal with a smile.

"Yeeaah, it sounded like you needed help," said Boudica also smiling.

"Oh, we handled _that_ Vultragon alright," said Valencia, "though Ash needs to work on his aim."

"I see you're starting to fight like a true rogue," she added.

"A rogue can use any weapon she likes," replied Boudica.

Before Valencia could reply, there came a strange noise. No one knew what it was, so, they decided to find out. After A few minutes, they came to the edge of a cliff where they saw the Ultra-vultragon and at least twelve identical eggs.

"Hey, Bird-brains! Those are our eggs!" yelled Boudica and Amal in unison.

"Bird-brains" only cawed in reply, but they girls could tell they had been insulted.

"What did you call us?!" they yelled, again in unison.

Again, the Ultra-vultragon cawed.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead!"

Boudica rushed to stab the insulting creature while Amal sent electricity its way; both attacks were dodged. Then, Ash ran forward, swinging his sword wildly. Before he could touch the monster, however, it hit him with one of his wings, pushing him over the edge.

"Mmmmoooommmyyyy!" he screamed as he fell.

The Ultra-vultragon swooped forward, knocking the remaining adventurers down. As they struggled to their feet, Boudica and Amal felt the glowing sensation return to their chests, only this time Boudica happened to look down.

She gasped. A ball of golden light had come out of her chest and was quickly growing bigger. Soon it engulfed her. Suddenly, she felt something oily touch her skin; as through the ball had shrunk to fit her form. All her she could see now was light, except for the dark shape of the Ultra-vultragon.

Both heroines attacked at the same moment. This time, they moved so fast that the Ultra-vultragon could not react. It simply gave one last caw and exploded.

"Wow!" whispered Valencia.

"That was … different … to say the least," said Amal a few minutes later when the power had disappeared.

"Yeah," said Boudica, then, gesturing at the eggs, she added, "What do we do now? Take all twelve of 'em?"

Just then, one fell and broke.

"All _eleven_ of 'em, then."

Another one fell and broke.

"If another one falls, I'll be so mad."

None of the remaining eggs fell.

"Good."

So, Valencia, Boudica, and Amal took the _ten_ eggs and made their way through the maze of doors to the bottom of the mountain. Once there, they found Ash who was miraculously unhurt, though dirty, curled up in a ball, and sucking his thumb.

"What happened?" he asked when they finally got him to take his thumb out of his mouth.

So, Valencia explained how Boudica and Amal had won.

"Can this day get any w-" began Ash.

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!" screamed Boudica and Amal.

A.N. So, what be you think? Too cheesy? In case you're wondering, _Archnophobia_ is a movie that was made in the '80's. Oh, and the reason I had Boudica say, "anyvay" is because Cheetachan sometimes says that.


	5. Yup, things got even weirder

Cheetachan: Hi! I'm doing the disclaimer again because eyelovefantasy's busy trying to keep Amal from killing Nythera for what she did to Warlic. (Sounds of fighting in the background) Eyelovefantasy wants you to know that this fic is written for entertainment only and she doesn't own DF or "Yellow Submarine". (Crash) I think I'd better go help her.

Yup, Things Got Even Weirder

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine," sang Amal as she, Boudica, and Ash made their way back to Falconreach with the ten eggs.

"Amal… why are you singing that?" asked Boudica.

"I have no idea! I just randomly started singing."

"Crazy," muttered Ash, barely audible.

"At least _I_ admit it!" said Amal, indignantly.

By this time, they had made it back to the square.

"Is it _worth_ it to stop at the inn and take a bath?" asked Boudica.

Even though the question was rhetorical, Amal answered it. "Probably not. Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready for another run-in with Tom."

"I guess we'd better go talk to Twilly then," said Boudica.

"Hiyas!" said Twilly as the three adventurers knelt down to talk to him. "Did ya get the egges?"

"We got them, Twilly, but…" began Boudica.

"We got a few extras too," finished Amal.

"And their _heavy_," complained Ash.

Both girls stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe Warlic knows a way to tell dragon egges from vultragon egges," said Twilly.

Amal's face lit up with pleasure at the prospect of seeing her master. "Is there a portal nearby?" she asked.

Twilly nodded. "By the Guardian Tower."

"Okay let's go" said Boudica quickly. "Thanks Twilly!"

A few seconds later, she, Amal, and Ash stood in front of the portal.

"Really, Ash, it's okay," said Boudica, trying to convince the frightened knight-wannabe to go through.

"Yeah," said Amal, "I used portals all the time at home." She sighed.

"O-okay," said Ash and he stepped through the portal.

"That wasn't so bad," he remarked. Then he noticed his clothes were inside out.

Just then, the girls stepped through the portal.

"How come neither of _you_ got _your_ clothes turned inside out?" Ash asked angrily as he stormed off behind a tree to fix his clothes.

"I forgot that could happen," remarked Amal

"It has happen to you?" asked Boudica. "I bet _that_ felt awkward."

"Actually, it did!"

When Ash had fixed his clothing, the three of them proceeded to Warlic's camp. The camp was a few yards away.

"Master Warlic!" called Amal when the adventures were a foot away.

Warlic looked up from what he was doing and, smiling, said, "Hello, Amal. I see you've brought some friends."

"Master Warlic, this is Boudica, whom I've told you about, and Ash."

Warlic greeted both Ash and Boudica, and then addressed the rouge alone. "Amal tells me that you trained under Kimberly Raven."

"Yes sir, I did," said Boudica.

"I offer you my condolences. "

Boudica thanked Warlic quietly. After a minute, he said, "Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"These," said Boudica, and she, Amal, and Ash brought out the eggs.

After the three adventurers had told their story (or, rather, Boudica and Amal told it while Ash interrupted) Warlic said, "And so you need help seeing through the illusion on the dragon eggs."

"Yes," said the girls.

"Illusion?" said Ash. "What illusion? I don't see anything."

Warlic sighed. "That's because it's an illusion.

"Here," he added. "Why don't you come inside while I look up the legend of the Black and white Dragon Boxes?"

"This place is a bit more… roomy… than it looks on the outside," said Ash a few minutes later, "and I wouldn't have though a tent had stone walls."

"The tent is really a portal to the tower Master Warlic shares with Cicero," said Amal brightly. As she had already told Boudica this, Ash was the only one with his jaw (almost literally) on the floor.

Just then Warlic returned from reading an enormous book to say that two of the dragon boxes were supposed to save the world and two were supposed to destroy it and it appeared that _they_ had the destructive ones.

"WHAT!" said Boudica, Ash, and Amal all at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way to stop that, said Warlic. "Now I'm going to see if I can find a way to figure out which are the dragon eggs. Why don't you make yourselves a snack?"

"Make… myself… a snack…" murmured Ash as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't touch any of the food if I were you," Amal whispered to Boudica. "I think Nythera, my fellow apprentice, may be trying to poison Master Warlic, but he won't listen to me!"

Suddenly, there came a sizzling sound from the kitchen; the heroines ran to see what was happening. They saw Ash holing a giant frying pan over the fire and frying one of the eggs. (Where he had gotten the pan or how he could hold it was a mystery.)  
"If that's a dragon egg I'ma gonna kill you," said Boudica.  
"Why?" Ash asked. "Warlic said the dragon eggs were going to destroy the world."

Before either of the girls could reply, Warlic came into the kitchen.

"I have good news," he said then he stopped and asked, "Do I smell something frying?"

"I found my own way to take care of one of the dragon eggs," said Ash as he tipped the egg onto a plate.

"You _cooked_ a dragon egg?" asked Warlic.

"Yup." Ash had just taken a bite of egg.

"You _cooked _one of the eggs that was supposed save Lore?" asked Warlic causing Ash to choke. "Quick! What does it taste like?" Warlic added.

"A normal egg," coughed Ash.

Warlic sighed. "Good. Then it wasn't a dragon egg. Dragon eggs taste like honey and mackerel"

"Ew," said Ash, Boudica, and Amal.

After a bit Boudica said, "So, are there any _other_ ways of telling whether an egg's a dragon egg… _Besides_ taste test."

"Well I've been researching that," said Warlic. "Unfortunately, the information I need is in a certain book, which lies across a boundary I cannot cross."

"Some sort of force field?" asked Ash.

"No –" began Warlic, but Amal interrupted him.

"You don't mean … The Line?"

" 'The Line'?" asked the other two.

Warlic sighed. "Yes, Amal, The Line."

"Uh, oh…"

"Hey! What's The Line?" Ash practically shouted.

"The line that divides Cicero's side of the tower from Master Warlic's," said Amal, looking pale.

"Yes," said Warlic. "Cicero's dirty laundry and crazy experiments were getting on my nerves so we painted a line down the middle of the tower floor with the understanding that neither could cross it."

"So… what are we going to do?" Boudica asked.

"Don't you see?" cried Amal. "_He_ can't cross The Line but we _can!_ _He's gonna ask us to cross The Line!"_

"I'm afraid I'll have to," sighed Warlic.

"Um… Didn't Cicero once turn all the Guardians in Falconreach into lipless ducks?" gulped Ash.

"Yes. He did," said Warlic.

"Ducks don't have lips," said Boudica.

"No, they don't."

"And yet he…"

"Yes."

"That's scary."

* * *

A few minutes later, the three adventurers stood in front of a bright yellow line.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Ash asked.

"Yes," said Boudica. Then she sighed. "Well let's get it over with."

So they all took a deep breath… and stepped over The Line.

"Is that window sideways?" asked Boudica.

"Try not to think about it," suggested Amal as she ran straight past the window.

"HA! Take that you vile smelling dirty sock monkey!" yelled Ash, slashing at a dirty sock money, which had attacked him while the girls weren't looking.

_Hm, we seem to be rubbing off on him,_ though Boudica, notice that he didn't need help… not yet anyway.

Suddenly Amal ran back screaming, "HOLY CHICKENCOW!"

"Oh… my… gosh," whispered Boudica. For, chasing Amal, was a golem made of alphabet blocks, with pens for fingers and glowing periods for eyes: Writers Blok.

"Don't worry Amal, I'm coming!" yelled the rouge as she went to join her friend in battling that _hideous_ beast. "FOR WRITERS EVERYWHERE!"

"How can you hope to prevail," said Ash, despairingly. "The pen is mightier than the sword!"

"Neither – of – us – is wielding – a – sword," panted Amal between spells. Then she dodged aside as Blok summoned several blocks and sent them at her.

"There's a bug on you!" shouted Boudica trying to distract the golem. She was surprised when it didn't work. "What!" she cried. "That _always_ works. Oh well." Then she kicked the creature between the legs. _That_ worked.

While the creature was doubled over in pain, Amal came up behind it, twirled her staff and hit Blok on the head. The golem turned with a roar and lunged at her. Then it stopped. There was a sizzling sound and the golem roared again, but this time in pain.

"What…" Boudica began.

"Acid spell," explained Amal. "Does extensive damage over time."

Boudica smiled. "I always did like a little sizzle."

While Writers Blok melted like the Wicked Witch of the West in a swimming pool, Boudica and Amal ran off to search for the book, only to be attacked by shirt golems.

"Remind me to make an appointment with my psychiatrist," sighed Amal.

* * *

Several minutes late they were in the fire mountain, fighting elementals and looking for flaming yarn.

"We battled bandits, gave monsters gold, navigated dumpsites, nearly got killed by birds, and ran straight up a tower while getting attacked by laundry and now _this_?" said Ash, obviously frustrated. "BATTLING OUR WAY THROUGH AN ENTIRE MOUNTAIN OF FIRE ELEMENTALS TO GET SO _YARN_?"

"Ash, shut up and fight," snapped Boudica, slashing at an elemental with her already red-hot daggers.

On Boudica's right, Amal was trying to beet another elemental into submission. "Back! Back! Before teach you just how painful an ice ball to the face can be!" she cried, sending the threatened substance flying. Then, as several of the elemental that the trio was fighting went running in fright (which was quite a sight to see) she addressed Ash, saying, "Boudica and I did a lot more today before we met you." Then she attacked another elemental.

Ash sighed and began attacking one of the elements as well (his attacks were still kind of sloppy). He never knew being a hero would be this hard. Still, it _was_ kind of cool being on an adventure with two girls who had been trained by the best of the best.

Over half and hour to 45 minutes of battling elementals, the trio of adventurers steadily made their way to the center of the mountain. It was about the point they had reached it that Ash noticed two sacks. Upon investigation, he found a letter that made no sense in one but in the other – oh heavenly relief! – he found some bright orange, glowing balls of yarn.

"Hey guys!" he called to the still fighting females. "I've found it! _Now_ can we go?"

"Yes," said Amal. "Then we can go pound Stone Head."

Ash sighed.

So, after fighting their way back _out_ of the fire mountain, the three adventurers attacked the earth elementals' cave. What happened there need not be described.

* * *

"Right," said Amal, getting out the list of things they needed. "Flaming yarn: check. Rubble of Stone Head: check. Now we need a bag of salmon."

They were all standing by a poll at the foot of a waterfall now.

"Hmm…" said Boudica. "Anybody bring a fishing pole… or a harpoon?"

"Nope," said Amal while Ash merely stared at the water.

"Then how are we going to get the fish?"

While the girls debated about how to get the fish, Ash continued to stare at the water. Suddenly, a sea monster burst the surface of the pool. Oh, it was horrible! It was hideous! It looked like moldy calamari!

The calamari monster grabbed the girls and began waving the around. Ash drew his sword. "Don't worry girls," he called. "I'm coming."

_Ker-SPLASH!_ Ash suddenly found himself _in _the pool with Boudica and Amal standing by the water's edge, grinning, and no calamari monster in sight.

"Sorry, Ash," said Boudica. "You were drooling."

"Think of it this way," said Amal, "you're getting a free bath. Hey! Since you're in there could you get the fish?"

A few minutes later, Ash came out of the pool, scowling and dripping, but with the fish in hand.

"Thanks Ash," said Boudica, smiling so sweetly that Ash stooped scowling. "What's next?" she asked Amal.

"Wind nip," was the reply.

"Do you mean," Ash groaned, "that we're gonna have to fight wind elementals now?" However, just as he said that, a bag of wind nip fell from the sky.

"Who ever dropped that," Amal called to the heavens, "thank you!"

* * *

"We got all the things you asked for," Boudica told Warlic when they had returned to his camp.

"Good," said Warlic. "Then it is time for… THE SUMMONING!"

"Master… Did you say it like that for dramatic effect?" asked Amal.

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"Remember," said Warlic sometime later when they were ready for the summoning, "the creatures I am about to summon will try to eat the dragon eggs, so you will have to banish them once they pick the eggs."

"Got it," said Boudica.

They were in Warlic's tower again. A circle with runes had been traced on the floor and all the eggs were around the circle. Suddenly, electricity crackled through the air. A portal appeared and out came a pair of big-eyed, black KITTENS!

"Aww… how cute," said Ash.

"Actually, I think they're kinda ugly," said Amal.

"Do not be fooled by the DOOM KITTENS' appearance. They take this form to…" began Warlic.

"I wanna hug 'em!" said Ash.

Warlic sighed. "Just let them pick the eggs."

Meanwhile, each of the doom kittens walked up to an egg and sniffed. Then, they each walked up to a different egg and sniffed. Then, they each sniffed a third egg. They tensed.

"Quick! Banish them!" cried Warlic.

The three adventurers leapt into action.

"Hiiiya!" cried Amal as she hit a kitten with a blinding spell. The blinded kitten summoned spears from the sky and tried to hit Ash with them but missed. Ash, meanwhile, charged the second kitty nicked its ear. At the same time, Boudica also charged the not blinded kitten and stabbed it twice in the hind leg. However, she caught a spear in the shoulder.

"BOUDICA!" Amal cried before the blind cat managed to land a cage full of dark creatures on top of her. "Ow. I have been crushed by a cage full of dark things."

"Cover me!" Boudica told Ash as she ran to help her friend.

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled as he charged the blind kitty and stabbed it. Then he ran at the other kitten and gave it a cut along its left side. This kitten stabbed him with a spear. Then the first kitten scratched his ankle.

Meanwhile, Boudica was struggling to get the cage off of Amal. Amal was attempting to assist Boudica in her endeavor by pushing on the bottom of the cage. Eventually they succeeded, but before they did they were tired and sweaty and Ash had received a few more minor injuries.

"We'd better go help him," said Boudica after taking a swig of health potion. Amal nodded and drank some health potion too. Then the girls charged into the fray.

Ash was relieved. The doomkittens were tough and he was tired. The appearance of the girls gave him a chance to drink some health potion as well.

Amal hit the not blind kitty-cat with a crackling ball of energy. Boudica, meanwhile, stabbed the blind one in the ribs, and then dodged a spear. Ash was nearly squashed by a second cage, but, luckily, it missed him. However, Amal received a scratch from the kitten she was facing.

"Why is it," she asked, "that we must batter two _kittens_ into submission?"

"Now _would_ be a good time for that weird _glowing_ thing to happen," said Boudica.

They continued to battle in silence for another minute. Then, the not blind kitten dodged past Amal and straight for one of the dragon eggs.

"Oh no you don't," Amal growled.

A moment later, Boudica heard a frightened mewing that made her turn round. In doing so, she saw an astonishing sight.

Amal doomkitten had backed away from the dragon egg and was arching its back in fear. Before it stood a light-covered being that looked like Amal. The being advanced on the kitten and forced it into a corn. The kitten summoned spears, but they crumbled to dust upon nearing the being. Then, the being summoned a ball of light; the kitten gave another pitiful mew and was gone.

A painful scratch brought Boudica back to her own fight. This was going to end _now!_

Amal (who _had_ been the light-covered being and had just returned to normal) saw the ball of light described last chapter come out of Boudica's chest and engulfed her. Then it shrank to fit her form and she became a light-covered being like Amal had been. Boudica turn to the remaining doomkitten. In a trice, the ugly kitten was gone.

"I'll never hug another kitten," said Ash, wiping his brow, as Boudica returned to normal. "_Never._"

Neither of the girls replied. They each simply picked up an egg and puzzled over what had happened.

Warlic also seemed rather puzzled. When Amal thanked him for his help, he said that the adventurers were welcome with a preoccupied air.

Boudica, Ash, and Amal returned to Falconreach. There they met with Twilly again and he took the to a secrete cave where the girls could keep their dragon eggs.

In the cave were two dragon statues that had been made so that they each could hold an egg. Also in the cave was Lady Celestia.

After they had greeted Lady Celestia, Boudica and Amal placed their dragon eggs in the statues. Instantly, the illusion was removed. Amal's egg turned light blue with gray swirls while Boudica's became dark blue with a white symbol on it.

"Wow," said Amal, softly.

"You've done well," said Lady Celestia. "Oh, by the way, do you two have your dragon amulets yet?"

Both Boudica and Amal were confused.

"Our what-ulets?"

Me: Yes! I've finally got that finished! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I thought I should let you know that the eggs will _not_ hatch for a couple chapters; there are other things I want to happen first. So, please, please don't set angry mobs on me. Please? I also wanted to let you know that I shall be introducing a new OC soon(ish) who I think you'll like.

OC: Yes, I'm very funny.

Me: (Angrily) How'd you get out here?

OC: Cicero broke the fourth wall.

Me:... That doesn't surprise me. Well, get back in the story.

OC: But, I have some thing important to tell the readers!

Me: (Sighs) Oh, alright.

OC: The address to send the angry mobs to is...

Me (Tranquilizes OC) Well, that's all folks. Thanks to Cheetachan for betareading. All angry mobs will get my pet invisible vampire guineapig, Wasabi, set on them.


	6. Darkness and Light

Disclaimer: Dragonfable and all related continent is owned by Artix Entertainment, LLC. This story was written solely for the entertainment of the author and not for any monetary profit.

Darkness and Light

A few weeks after the whole Black Dragon Box episode, Boudica and Amal were wandering around a semi-dark forest looking for signs for the secret tunnel Lady Celestia had mentioned.

"Here, I think this is it," said Amal She had been using the end of her staff to shift leaves and had found what appeared to be a polished stone door.

"Okay, so how do we open it, knock?" asked Boudica observing that there was no handle.

"It's worth a try said Amal and she knock on the door with her staff.

The door opened. It opened onto a flight of stone steps that vanish into darkness.

"Let's go," said Boudica.

"Wait." Amal slipped off her pack and took out a pink dagger with a heart on the pommel. "I have to equip my Princess Point in case we meet any Rock monsters," she explained, pushing her staff into the pack. "My Clouded Death Gem has Stone as Rock as its element."

"Well a poisoned dagger like that could come in handy down there. Are you ready?"

Straightening up, Amal slung her pack on her back. "Yes."

Together, the friends walked down the stone steps into the mysterious blackness of the secret tunnel. Farther and farther underground they went, using the cold, stone walls to guide them. The only sounds were the echoing for their feet on the steps and the _huh-huh_ of their breathing. It was so dark and so quiet that nothing else seemed to exist except those sounds and the feeling of the cold, damp walls. Even time ceased to be.

Eventually, the stairs ended and the tunnel leveled out. In addition, there was a torch in a bracket on the wall. Boudica and Amal could finally see their surroundings.

It looked more like a hallway in a castle than a tunnel. The walls and floor were made of stone the marble ceiling was supported by a series of columns. Best of all, there were torches along the walls, although they burned dimly.

"This kinda reminds me of 'Ulalume'," said Amal. "It's beautiful but at the same time dark and eerie."

"That it is," said Boudica. "I wonder how those torches stay lit."

"Magic?"

"Probably."

They walked on in silence for a few more minutes until they came to an archway that had a strange word engraved over it: Tenebrae.

"I wonder what that means," said Boudica, pointing at the word. After a second She and Amal exchange an apprehensive glance and stepped through the archway.

At once, the torches went out.

"Darn it," said Boudica. "I guess _that's _what it meant."

There was no answer.

"Amal?" Boudica started to panic slightly. "Amal, are you still there?"

"Yeah," Amal's voice came from beside Boudica.

Boudica sighed and continued walking. After another minute, though, she began to feel like she was alone again. Once again, panic struck.

"Amal? Are you there?"

"I'm here." This time Amal slipped her hand in Boudica's. "I'm here, Boudica."

"Boudica smiled and gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "Good," she said relieved.

They walked on in the dark. The minutes inched by and transformed into hours. Eventually, the magic torches relit. The tunnel flooded with light.

"Ouch," whispered Boudica, putting her hand in front of her face so as to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness.

After the girls' eyes had readjusted, they saw that a large oak door stood about a yard away. As the girls drew up to it they noticed that there was a dragon's face like the one on the Dragon Boxes carved on it.

Boudica began to reach for the handle.

"Wait!" said Amal suddenly. "I just had a thought."

"What is it?"

"We're heroines, right? So why are we meant for the _Black_ Dragon Boxes? Black is associated with evil."

"Yes, it usually is, but…"

"What if we've been paired with evil dragons, Boudica? Or worse… _what if we become evil?"_

"Amal," said Boudica, "even if those dragons are evil, I sure we can teach them to be good. And as for becoming evil ourselves . . . I don't _think_ that will happen. We just have to wait and see, don't we?"

"Master Warlic said the eggs would destroy Lore."

"And then he said they would save it."

"Valencia said we should be looking for the _White_ Dragon Boxes."

"So? The _color_ black isn't evil in of itself, Amal. It just _symbolizes_ evil."

Boudica grasped her friend's arm. "Amal we can't _know_ what will happen. All we can do is hope. Besides, worrying about the future causes more problems than it solves."

Amal felt immensely relived, for the time being. "You're right, Boudica."

Boudica pulled the door open and both girls stepped through it.

They found themselves in a large, marble room. At one end of the room was a statue of a double-headed dragon; around each of its necks hung a Dragon Amulet.

The girls crossed the room and removed the amulets from the statue. As the charms slipped over its head Amal saw one head twitch slightly. Then, one of its eyes blinked.

Suddenly, the statue spoke in draconic. _Greetings, brave heroines, _it said.

"Gah!" yelled the "brave heroines", started by the statue's ability to speak and move.

"You talk!" exclaimed Boudica.

_And you display a human's natural propensity to point out the obvious, _the statue said in an amused tone. _I am her to give you important information and you observe that I can speak._

"Well, it not everyday you meet a talking bit of carved rock," Boudica said defencively.

The dragon chuckled. _Things will only get more strange from here on out. _ - Amal groaned at this point. - _Be prepared, heroine._

"I'll tell you what's _really_ strange – a ball of light coming out of your chest, engulfing you entirely, and making you more powerful," said Amal. "We already know strange."

_I was hoping you would mention that, _said the dragon. _It is the element of your souls._

"Wait," said Boudica, "the element of our _souls?_"

_Yes. Just like monsters, every person has an element. Few manifest theirs in such a way, however. Most just show it in their personality._

"And our element… is light?" asked Amal.

_It would seem so. However, your element may change, based on your choices. You have free-will after all._

"So, if we become evil our element would become darkness?"

_That is one possibility._ After a brief pause the dragon added, _I'm not certain, but you may be able to use this ability of ours voluntarily if you work at it. You may also be able to use it alongside your dragons. This is all I may tell you._

"I guess we'll go, then" said Boudica. "Good-bye. And thank-you."

Farewell.

"Good-bye," said Amal.

So Boudica and Amal returned to Falconreach with their Dragon Amulets to await the hatching of the baby dragons. They now understood themselves somewhat better and merely had to wait for destiny to arrive.

It would not take long.

A.N. I hope that chapter was an improvement. Looking back, some of the humor in the previous chapters (namely chapter 4) was a little too goofy, which is part of the reason I tried to take a break form humor this chapter. (Some humor still wormed its way in, though; one can't deny the plot bunnies.) Also, I've been trying to work on my problem with rushing parts of the story, but also trying not to draw things out to much. How did I do?


	7. Just One of Those Days

Disclaimer: Hi! First off, I have an announcement: I am currently posting this chapter FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE! MUYAH HA HA HA! Sure, it's harder to type when your fingers might fall off, but, I'm that determined to finish this story. (See below) Secondly, this story is written of entertainment and is not meant to infringe the rights of Artix Entertainment, LLC, which owns Dragonfable.

Just One of Those Days

Bleach white faces pressed in on her from all sides but Boudica struggled to suppress her panic. She dropped a smoke-pellet, but that could not hide her from her foes. It could not protect her from the sting of their swords. There were too many of them! Hundreds, thousands, millions! Every time she killed one there were always more.  
Then a shriek rent the air.  
Someone was shaking her gently.  
Boudica opened her eyes and put a shaking hand to her forehead. It was cold with sweat. "What a nightmare!" she groaned to Amal.  
"Was it the one about the undead, again?" Amal asked gently.  
Boudica nodded.  
Amal sighed. "I know how you feel," she said sadly. "_I_ still dream about the dracolitch."  
Just then, someone began to wail. "The ghosts are stealing my socks! Somebody save my poor socks!"

* * *

"Why," said an exhausted Amal the next morning, "can't the ghosts just take a few nights off now and then? I'm sick and tired of getting up in the middle of the night to fight them!"  
"I'm just tired, right now," said Boudica, sipping frappe, "but I know what you mean."  
Amal smiled slightly as she reached for her own cup (which contained a mocha latte). Just then, Ash burst through the inn door, causing her to jump and spill most of the drink down her front.  
"Ash! Now I've got a stain on my robe!" groaned the already upset mage. "I'll have to go change."  
"But - I - I..." stammered Ash as Amal went upstairs.  
"Let's wait for Amal," interrupted Boudica. "Then you won't have to repeat yourself." (What she didn't say was that it would also give her a chance to finish her frappe, for once.)  
Suddenly, a shout came from the upper level. "TOM, GET OUT NOW OR I'LL SIC BOUDICA ON YOU!" Tom came running downstairs and sat at the farthest possible table from Boudica.  
Five minutes later, a still fuming Amal arrived in a fresh robe. She sat back down and said, "Alright, Ash, what is it?"  
"There's something you've got to see," said Ash.  
Something in his voice made the girls jump up from the table immediately. They followed Ash outside where he practically snatched Twilly off Twilly's stump. Then, Ash took them to a cliff just outside town.  
"What is it you wanted to show us, Ash?" asked Boudica.  
"Twilly is curious too," said Twilly.  
" Wait just a second, guys," replied Ash, "it should be here any minute now..."  
They waited for a moment. Suddenly, Ash yelled, "THERE! It's coming over the mountain now!"  
The sky grew dark and stormy as an immense dracolitch with a castle on its back flew into sight.  
"WHAT IS THAT THING?" shouted Boudica.  
"I was hoping you could tell me. I heard reports of an undead dragon flying around the countryside for days, but I saw it for the first time yesterday. They say it attacked the Temple of the Four Winds!" No one seems to know much about it."  
Twilly gulped. "Twilly knows," he whispered. "It is one of the Great Ones. It was raised by _him._ Sepulchure."  
"Sepulchure!" exclaimed Boudica, half-wondering how she knew who that was. "Unbelievable! He is even more powerful than I knew!"  
"You had better check on the priests at the temple," said Ash.  
Boudica turned towards Amal, who had not said anything the entire time. Boudica was unsurprised to see her friend was standing there with her jaw clenched; fury burning in her eyes; and her hand grasping her staff tightly. "Come,' whispered Boudica.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle Sepulchure and his unknown brother, Tomb, were meeting with Drakath. (At least, that is what they were _supposed_ to be doing; they were kind of in the middle of a sibling spat, when Drakath showed up.)  
"Sep, gimme back my Deady bear," whined Tomb, attempting to repossess said toy.  
"Fool, how many times," growled Sepulchure, "have I told you, NEVER BRING THAT THING IN THE THRONE ROOM!" He threw the bear out of the room. Tomb crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Um... Should I come back later?" asked Drakath awkwardly.  
"No," said Sepulchure, "gave us your report.

"My lords," said Drakath, kneeling, "I have returned with the White Dragon Boxes as you demanded. The priests at the Temple of the Four Winds were no match for your undead soldiers under my command.

"Please, grant me the power of the Necrotic Blade of Doom as you promised."

"HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU ARE VERY EAGER TO EMBRACE THE DARKNESS, DRAKATH!" laughed the Doom Blade.

"Good job, Drakath," said Tomb.

Sepulchure snarled. "Shut up, fool," he hissed at his brother.

"Well, excuse me for keeping up our employees' morale," Tomb hissed back. "Who's the fool, now?"

"HAHAHAHAHAH," Tomb's weapon, the Doom Axe, laughed "MY DOOM KNIGHT SCORES ANOTHER POINT!"

"If I hadn't sworn to Mom I wouldn't kill you..." Sepulchure hissed, rubbing his forehead. "Prince Drakath, you are a FOOL!" he added to Drakath.

"My... my lord?"

"Our agreement was BOTH sets dragon Boxes! Black AND White! I only see the White Dragon Boxes before me."

Drakath tried to choose his words with care. "There were...complications...with the Black Dragon Box. If you would simply grant me to power I'm certain that I could..."

"I think, perhaps, that you are still focusing too much on your energy taking on King Alteon's throne..." accused Sepulchure.

The former prince bristled. "My throne! The royal seat is mine by birthright!"

"BE SILENT! As I have promised, bring me BOTH boxes and the power...and the throne...will be yours.

Do not interrupt me... or return here without both dragon boxes... ever again.

Do not fail me a second time, Prince Drakath."

"Yes... my lord," said Drakath grudgingly.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" the Doom weapons laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boudica and Amal had gone to the Temple of the Four Winds. They found it in ruins and, on top of everything else, crawling with monsters.

"Perfect," said Amal sarcastically. "Just what I wanted." She began attacking a stenchfly with unnecessary ferocity.

Boudica fought a theemis. She spared at moment a moment from the battle to glance at Amal. "Amal... are you okay?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that her friend was _not_ okay.

"It had to be today," said Amal, now shredding the stenchfly's wings with her Princess Point, "of all days that a dracolitch appeared. I swear Boudica," she turned to look at the rouge, "if I ever see another dracolitch I'm gonna destroy it."

Boudica sighed and went back to the attacking the vulture like monster. She felt bad for her friend. She to had been affected by the sight of the dracolitch, but not as strongly as Amal, not having witnessed the destruction of their home first hand.

After a few minutes, Amal seemed to calm down some. "Boudica," she asked, sending another spell at a block-like monster called an archeonaut, "why do our lives have to be so complicated?"

"I suppose it's because we're heroines" replied Boudica, stabbing a second archeonaut.

Eventually, they found where the temple priests were tending to their wounded. However, another theemis stood between the heroines and the priests.  
Boudica rushed the bird-creature. She stabbed at it twice; one blow hit the theemis but it dodged the second. It laughed and kicked the rouge in the stomach, causing her to double over. Just as it was about to kick Boudica a second time, it was hit in the face with an ice ball by Amal.  
Angered, the theemis charged at the mage. It attempted to kick her, but, she had put up her magical shield. Instead of harming Amal, the monster simply stubbed its toes, allowing Amal to check on to her friend.  
"Are you alright?" Amal whispered.  
"Sure." Boudica straightened up. "I have an idea," she whispered back. "Blind it."  
Amal shot the rouge a bemused look. "Okay..." She cast the requested spell.  
"Gah! I'm blind! They have booby trapped the sun!" squawked the theemis in a panic.  
Meanwhile, Boudica, in true rouge style, snuck up behind the panicking vulture. "Hey, Barf-beak! Looking for me?" she asked as she stabbed it.  
The blinded monster turn towards where it thought she was and began kicking out wildly. Boudica just laughed as the blows missed her. She began to taunt her opponent. "Seriously? You thought I was over _there_?" "_Way_ off the mark." "Ow - okay _that_ was just luck."  
Seeing her friend's antics, Amal began to smile. She just _had_ to get in on the fun. Hitting the back of the theemis' head with an electricity spell, she called, "Oh, Big-bird! Surely, you didn't forget little, ol' me?"  
The theemis turned around and ran at Amal. It managed to kick her in the stomach, winding her. But she just smiled. "You know what I like about the ice spell I cast earlier?" she asked in a breathless voice. "I like that it makes it so that when I do _this_" - she cast a fire spell - "it'll do _major_ damage."  
The theemis shrieked when the fire spell hit it. Writhing in pain, it collapsed to the floor. Then Boudica ran over and struck the final blow.  
"Thank you for helping us clear our Temple," said one of uninjured priests. "Now we can get help for our injured."

"No problem," replied Boudica with dismissive shrug. "What happened here?" she asked.

"A few days ago a gigantic dracolich with a castle on its back flew over the temple," explained the priest with a sigh. "A dangerous man named Drakath lead an undead army in and attacked us without warning. They took no prisoners and showed no mercy, but once he had the White Dragon Boxes, he left.

"The undead left the Temple of the Four Winds in ruins. Naturally, the local monsters flooded in and began to loot us. We were trapped here taking care of the injured until you came."

"Oh, my…" gasped Amal, horrified. After a minute she asked, "What _are_ the White Dragon Boxes?"

"Priestess Celestia of the Light Temple left them here," the priest expounded. "Inside of each is the egg of a dragon. It is no ordinary dragon. When the stars align themselves perfectly, four very special dragon eggs appear in our world. Most dragons have certain elements, but these particular ones have NONE until they're hatched. Many factors determine what element they will be, but none more than the human they are closest to.

"Two of these dragons will be the **Mighty Order Dragon**_**s, **_and the other two…_**The Terrible Chaos Dragons**_! But there is no way to find out which is which until they fight their destined battle against each other, along with their human counterparts. The Chaos Dragons, the World Destroyers might be with the kindest humans alive. The Order Dragons might be enslaved by the worst villains!

"There are many, _many _prophecies about these four dragons and the role they will play in history…but none say who will win their final battle. We cannot allow the White Dragon Boxes to remain in the hands of that _monster_!"

Boudica and Amal were dazed by the implications of all this. If Drakath had given the boxes to Sepulchure there was no telling what would happen.

* * *

That evening, as they made their way back to the inn, Boudica and Amal discussed handing a sign on the door of their room.  
"It should be all inclusive," said Boudica. "Something like: Do NOT disturb even on account of ghosts, invasions, or whatever Cysero has done now."  
Amal laughed. "Oh, that's _good! _We should use that."  
Boudica joined her friend; after a day like that it felt good to laugh.

A.N. Well, that's finally posted. I must say, I'm pleased with the way this chapter turned out, overall.

Tomb: "Pleased?" Of course, you're pleased - You finally _officially _introduced _me! _And I got to annoy Sep!_  
_

Me: This _is_ part of it. But, technically, you were introduced last chapter.

Tomb: I said "officially".

Me: Whatever. Anyway, what do you readers think? Am I improving at all? I know I still have trouble with fight scenes - any suggestions?

By the way, I have another annoucement -

Tomb: Aren't you forgetting undead aren't supposed to talk?

Me: Aren't you forgetting who can erase your very existence?

Tomb: Point taken.

Me: Anyway... I'm going to end the story in a couple of chapters. I know this is short compared to other stories. However, I am planning to write two sequels, which, hopefully, will be better and longer than this one.

Thanks for reading! Oh, and see if can spot 1) a reference to a Pixar flim (not an exact quote) and 2) a reference to a cartoon that used to be on Nickelodeon.

Tomb: See ya next chapter, folks!

Me: (shoots him a death glare)

Tomb: What?


End file.
